dinavision_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinavision 01
The Dinavision Song Contest 01, often referred to as DinaVision 01, was the first edition of The DinaVision Song Contest. It was held in Sochi, Russia. It was the first time Russia hosted the contest. CR1 selected the Alder Arena as venue for the edition, whilst Hanna was chosen as host. Fourty countries participated in the contest. All the countries were making their debut. The winner of the edition was TBD with the song "TBD" performed by TBD. The song scored TBD points, only TBD more than the runner up, TBD. TBD finished in third place with TBD points, whilst TBD, TBD and TBD completed the top six of the edition. The host country, Russia, came TBD. Bidding Phase Sochi '''is the 52th largest city of Russia, and the second largest in the region of Krasnodar. As of 2014, the population of Sochi was 300.000, making it the 52th largest city in Russia followed by Belgorod, Arjangelsk and Vladimir.. The first edition of '''DinaVision Song Contest will be hosted in Sochi. Other host cities were Kazan and Yekaterimburg. Location Host City For further information see: Sochi Sochi is a city in Krasnodar Krai, Russia, located on the Black Sea coast near the border between Georgia/Abkhazia and Russia. The Greater Sochi area is located between the Black Sea and the Caucasus Mountains. According to the 2010 Census, the city had a permanent population of 343,334, up from 328,809 recorded in the 2002 Census, making it Russia's largest resort city. Being part of the Caucasian Riviera, it is one of the very few places in Russia with a subtropical climate, with warm to hot summers and mild winters. With the alpine and Nordic events held at the nearby ski resort of Rosa Khutor in Krasnaya Polyana, Sochi hosted the XXII Olympic Winter Games and XI Paralympic Winter Games in 2014, as well as the Russian Formula 1 Grand Prix from 2014 until at least 2020. It was also one of the host cities for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Venue Alder Arena will host the first edition of the DinaVision Song Contest. '''It is an 9,000-seat speed skating oval in the Olympic Park, Sochi, Russia. It opened in 2012 and looks like an iceberg or ice fault. The center hosted the speed skating events at the 2014 Winter Olympics. Original plans for after the Olympics were for the Adler Arena to be turned into an exhibition center. It cost $32.8 million to build the venue, including the temporary works for the Olympics. Before the Olympics it hosted the 2013 Russian Speed Skating Championships in December 2012 and the 2013 World Single Distance Speed Skating Championships from 21 to 24 March 2013. Format The '''Dina Broadcasting Union (DBU) has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + The Big 06). Voting The Dina Broadcasting Union (DBU) has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding two sets from their professional jury, one for its favourite ten songs and another for their top ten worst songs. The points will be awarded in positive as 1-8, 10, 12 and in negative -1- -8, -10, -12. There will be aswell an online televoting. The voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semifinal Allocation Draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation will be held on the 6th October 2019 at the headquarters of Moscow. The pre-qualified countries: * Belarus * Georgia * Kazakhstan * Lithuania * Russia * Ukraine After that the remaning thirty-three countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country will be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The Running order of both Semi-finals will be official announced by Channel One at the 9th Febreaury 2020, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will official announced in TBD Febreaury 2020, on day before the Grand Final will start. Pre-Qualification Round All The Big 06 Nations And Participants In This Pre-Qualification Round Are Expected To Vote Participants (so far) =